


Snowy Feelings

by Manisan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole team went ice skating but a certain two made some progress!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey!! Yeah, I found this fic way back in my computer and it was pretty good! And this way way back a bit so it isn't that good but enjoy!

Ice skating. The least activity he wants to participate today. Kiyoshi was so intrigued and excited by this and brought the whole team here at the ice rink. There goes a nice day off at home. Hyuuga sighed as the cold air around the rink suffocates him. He glanced towards the others that were already ready, skating shoes on and smiles plastered on their faces. Riko on the other hand went on with her business of shopping. It is the weekends so why wouldn't a girl want to go shopping. But he doubts Riko will buy ‘normal’ girl things.

“Hyuuga, hurry up. The others already left…”  
“I know that, moron! Just wait a sec. These laces are more tangled then ever!”  
“Huh…Hyuuga…let me help.”

Kiyoshi stood up and then knelt down, helping Hyuuga untie his ever tangling laces. He felt embarrassed and focused his vision towards the rink. His vision caught Kuroko and Kagami first. It was really odd to see how Kagami is struggling so much while Kuroko is always just helping him up. Mitobe and Koganei aren't that much of a difference. Izuki is just playing cool at the edges as he doesn't really have a solid partner. And the others seem to be enjoying themselves. Kiyoshi looked up and smiled brightly to Hyuuga. 

“Done!”  
“Thanks.”  
“Only thanks?”  
“Shut up, moron!”

Hyuuga never entered an ice rink before but it was more or less like winter. Only a bit slippery. He thought ice skating was easy but it was all a lie. The second he entered the rink, he felt like his legs became all wobbly, like the training he went through was wasted effort. The cold was also bothering him a lot and making him hard to talk or even gulp. His position now was the same as Izuki just a moment ago. He was practising a lot on the edges, sometimes accompanied by Izuki or Koganei. He was struggling a lot but he got used to it quickly and was mastering it bit by bit. And Kiyoshi was merrily skating all by himself without a care of the world.

“Whoa, Hyuuga! You seem to be getting the hang of it!”  
“How about you help me?!”  
“But you rejected me at first, Hyuuga.”  
“Alright then, I’m sorry so help me out here, Kiyoshi.”

Kiyoshi smiled widely and instantly wrapped him arm around Hyuuga’s arm and started skating. Hyuuga, still red of embarrassment, was panicking and struggling of how fast Kiyoshi’s going. Kiyoshi tightened his grip on Hyuuga’s arm so he doesn’t fall and continued skating. Hyuuga was still blushing of the position they’re in and started skating along with him. Kiyoshi was thrilled to see Hyuuga progressing at a fast pace and tightened his grip more. Hyuuga was averting his eyes away from Kiyoshi’s big grin to the wide rink. How can this big giant be so nice and vicious at the same time? This is not good for his mental health at all.

“Hyuuga, you okay?”  
“Yeah…why?”  
“You look pale. Are you cold?”  
“Kinda…”  
“Then…..”

Kiyoshi stopped drastically and faced Hyuuga, now holding both his hands tightly. Hyuuga, still confused, was turning red of embarrassment, again. While Hyuuga was in his own world for a moment, he didn’t realise a warm and cosy feeling surrounded his neck. He snapped back to reality, seeing a white, fluffy scarf around his neck. He looked up to see Kiyoshi giving a warm smile with his neck now clearly visible. It was embarrassing.

“T-Thanks, moron,”  
“Hehe! We can’t have our captain catching a cold, can we?  
“Y-yeah.”

Kiyoshi grinned and continued skating by himself again. Leaving Hyuuga dying of embarrassment and of the beating of his heart that continued to beat faster. That so called Iron Heart always made him like this no matter what time it is. Always helping and lending a helping hand to the team. Especially that time where he swore to protect the team with all his might. That was one heck of a memory that never faded until now. And that promise he made at the hospital is going to happen no matter what. It is the last year Kiyoshi’s going to playing and after that…..after that is just plain boring.

“Hyuuga?”  
“Huh?!”  
Hyuuga, returning to reality, flinched to the sound of Kiyoshi’s voice and loss his balance. Just when he was expecting cold hard ice to embrace him, instead was a soft and warm feeling going through him. Just when he noticed, Kiyoshi was hugging him from the back, saving Hyuuga from crashing down onto the ice. Hyuuga turned really red and just stood there, unable to do a thing. He felt like his head was about to burst of embarrassment and the redness of his own face.

“Hyuuga, be careful next time. If you fall when I’m not here, then what’ll you do?”  
“I-I-I-I-IDIOT!!!!”

Hyuuga freed himself from Kiyoshi’s grip and skated at an astounding pace, looking as if he’s actually running, locking his target to the exit of the rink. He managed to reach there without tripping and hurriedly exited the rink, not thinking of anybody, not even his teammates and fled outside, away from the rink, away from the public area, away from goshdarn Kiyoshi!! 

-After several hours of finding Hyuuga, Kiyoshi finally found him in a park, sitting on a sallow bench, spacing out into the open distance.-

“Hyuuga, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!!  
“Sorry. I should probably apologize to the others as well.”  
“Hmmm…okay! Huh, I’m beat!”  
“……..”

Kiyoshi grinned and shoved his hands in his pocket jacket, and started to hum a tune. He then walked around the park, slowly observing his surroundings while Hyuuga was still spacing out, still confused by his feelings towards Kiyoshi. His heart was beating really fast that he could hear it in an instant. The humming stopped and footsteps could be heard. Kiyoshi then sat beside Hyuuga, hands still in his pockets. He turned to Hyuuga and plastered a smile to him. 

“Hyuuga, I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“Ummmm….I don’t actually know why…”  
“Huh?!! It’s pretty obvious you moron!! The hug!”  
“Why is that a problem? It’s normal right?”  
“Normal, my ass! That wasn’t normal for me!”  
“Hyuuga, why are turning red? *gasp* don’t tell me you got a cold?”  
“I don’t, idiot!”

Hyuuga covered his face with the scarf until his mouth was barely visible and crossed his arms, irritated and embarrassed at the same time. Hyuuga was all flustered inside and didn’t know what to do. He wanted to say his true feelings as the situation fits but his throat seems to be stuck and his words were eventually swallowed back, leaving a feeling of regret in him.

“Hmmm…”

At that moment, a slight push from the back left Hyuuga off guard, eventually falling into Kiyoshi’s arms. This was the same situation and Hyuuga can’t bear the embarrassment anymore. Kiyoshi, with his silly grin on his face, hugged Hyuuga with no hesitation, as if it was a completely normal thing to do. Hyuuga on the other hand, surrendered and let Kiyoshi be. He was still red nonetheless. Kiyoshi sighed deeply and gazed at Hyuuga, face buried in his jacket, probably embarrassed for words. Kiyoshi slowly caressed Hyuuga’s soft hair while patting him on the back, making it more enjoyable and relaxing for the hardworking captain. 

Hyuuga then felt relaxed and completely surrendered to Kiyoshi. The warm and soft feeling that Kiyoshi was emitting was making him feel so relaxed, almost wanting to doze off. But he still had to say those words. If not, then when? Hyuuga took a deep breath and breathed out before stuttering the words along the way.

“Kiyoshi, I need to tell you something…”  
“Hm? What is it?”  
“I-I-Iike you…”  
“Hehe…I knew it.”  
“Huh? You knew??!!”  
“Hmm…kinda. I mean even I like you, Hyuuga! You’re still a nice and awesome person in the inside. Regardless.”  
“Y-you should’ve told me earlier or something, moron. When you do these kinds of things, it makes me feel like my head’s gonna burst.”  
“Hehe…sorry, Captain!”

Kiyoshi continued caressing Hyuuga’s hair, putting the bespectacled boy to a sleepy state. Hyuuga always worked hard for Seirin and his spirit of winning never wavered. Even everybody else never did gave up. The team was slowly growing and growing and becoming more than what he imagined. Thanks to Kagami and Kuroko, they were slowly making their way to victory for sure! Everyone else are also a big help and Hyuuga was the one to form this team to its state now. Kiyoshi was grateful.

“Hey, Hyuuga. Thanks for everthing. I like you too.”  
“What do you mean? We haven’t become the first in Japan yet, idiot. Stop thanking me. You should thank yourself first. If you haven’t convinced me that day, this team wouldn’t even exist.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

Kiyoshi slowly parted from Hyuuga for a moment, holding the bespectacled boy’s chin. He grinned and their lips collided. It was only a small peck but for Hyuuga, it was quite enjoyable. It was warm, soft and short but it was enough to set a bomb in Hyuuga, blowing his soul to bits. This is seriously not good for his mental health. Kiyoshi giggled and grabbed Hyuuga again for another hug. Hyuuga on the other hand was trying his best to survive from this giant. But he was glad. They finally understood with each other now. Kind of.

-Meanwhile……-  
Kagami: “Is it okay to spy on them like this, Izuki-senpai?”  
Izuki: “Shhhh!!! I’ve been wanting to see a moment just between them. So be quiet!”  
Kagami: “Okay, okay. Wait, where’s Kuroko?”  
Kuroko: “I’m right here…just behind you.”  
Kagami: “Don’t do that to me Kuroko!”  
Koganei: “This is such a golden opportunity!! Mitobe! Give me my phone. I need to cherish this!”  
Mitobe: *sighs*

Furihata: “I don’t think we should bother this scene. Izuki-senpai seems to be enjoying this moment. Let’s wait for them over there.”  
Fukuda, Kawahara, Mitobe and Tsuchida: “Yeah.”  
Izuki: “*gasp* they kissed!!”  
Koganei: “*snap* yes, I got it!’  
Kagami: “Izuki-senpai. You should calm down before we get caught!”  
Kuroko: “I think they did. *disappears*”  
Kagami: “Hey! Take me with you!”  
Hyuuga: “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKII,  
KKKKKKAAAAAAAGGGGGGGAAAAAAMMMMMIIII,  
KKKKKKKOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAAA.”

Izuki, Koga and Kagami: “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry”  
Hyuuga: “You think apologies are gonna work it?!” “Ha??!!”  
Kiyoshi: “Hyuuga, come on now. It was clearly obvious that everyone would know about this.”  
Hyuuga: “Don’t interrupt me, Kiyoshi. *slap* *punch* *undefinable noises*”  
Izuki, Koga and Kagami: *bruises all over* *tearing up* we’re sorry, Hyuuga…..Kiyoshi…..  
Kiyoshi: “Now, now….Hyuuga, you shouldn’t be harsh to them!”  
Hyuuga: “Hmph.”  
Kiyoshi: “Come on now! Apologise, if not….. *hugs*”  
Hyuuga: “Okay, okay! Sorry! Now get off of me!”  
Kiyoshi: “Yay!” 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know why but these two are so adorable together! I just love em to bits~ Don't you? And sorry if the ending was just out of the blue. I just thought of Izuki spying on them and its hilarious! See you~


End file.
